You'll Never Walk Alone
by momojinxie
Summary: Set right after episode 18. Akane is devastated that Kougami left her, but she knows that she was the only one that could get to him. Ginoza questions the Sybil system and rather or not he's doing what's right for the city or if he's merely following orders. Kougami finally faces Makishima, and is given his one opportunity to avenge Sasayama. KougamixAkane


Hello lovelies I hope you all enjoy my story this isn't exactly a prediction. It's just a plot I worked out to bring in my own ending to the series. I hope you like it.

* * *

**You'll Never Walk Alone**

"You idiot..." _No...No! He can't...he promised! He promised that he wouldn't leave...he promised that he was going to stay a detective..._ She clenched the letter and fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheek as she sobbed. _He left me..._ She slammed her tiny fist against the ground. _What am I going to do without him...? Why would he make me do this...judge him... _"You idiot!" she cried out.

Masaoka watched sadly from the threshold of the balcony. He looked down._ Ko...I hope you know what you're doing..._ He walked over to her and draped his trench coat over her tiny shivering body.

Feeling the coat being draped on her, she looked up hopefully. As if a small piece of her was hoping...praying that it was Kougami's coat. Seeing Masaoka she cried into her hands. The elder enforcer leaned down to hug and comfort her.

Ginoza observed the two from the office window and sighed. His hand resting against the cool glass. "He's gone isn't he...?"

Shion nodded as she hugged her arm. "Yeah..."

Ginoza laughed softly. _I knew he'd find a way out._ "I suppose it's better this way...It wasn't safe for him here." _Not after Chief Kasei tried to kill him...tried to have me kill him._.. He crossed his arms over his chest. _Good luck Kougami...I hope we don't meet in the field...I hope you find that bastard and kill him and we arrive too late...Maybe we'll find Makishima's body and you would have already fled..._. He smiled to himself. _That'll be ideal..._ As hard as he was on Kougami, he was still his friend. Even if he didn't want to admit it. "But we still have to find what happened to Kagari..."

"Ginoza-san...there is a strong chance that Kagari-kun is..."

"Then what are you suggesting?" he looked back at the blonde anaylst.

Yayoi walked in through the door way. "Only a dominator could kill Kagari in such a way that we can't find a trace of him...Only Enforcers and Inspectors are registered to use them...Inspector Tsunemori and Kougami-san were upstairs facing Makishima..."

He looked up at her. "Don't be absurd, dominators have no signal down there."

Shion looked at him. "Akane-chan...she said that the chief was able to change the dominator and alter the setting from paralyzer to destroyer...What if she could do more than that...?"

His eyes widened "Then...we have to find what Kagari saw..." _I can't believe I didn't think of that before...Chief Kasei has been toying with us from the start...Kougami was a threat...that's why she tried to dispose of him._ "I don't have authorization inside of that area..."

"It's ok boss. With your permission I can get you in" Shion smirked confidently.

Ginoza called a secret meeting at Masaoka's apartment. He called both Division 2, and 3 to join them. Akane was still saddened by Kougami's betrayal, but she knew she had to be strong and keep fighting. She knew she had to stay strong to find him again. "Thank you for coming here...I've worked with you all for many years...and...It isn't fair of me to ask this...but I will need your help...Our Enforcer Kagari may have been killed by Chief Kasei...I'm not one to speculate, but recent findings point to her..." he clenched his fist. "And questions the entirety of the Sybil system..."

Akane stepped up beside him, seeing the hesitance in the other units. "We need to stop Makishima Shogo...for whatever reason he cannot be judged by Sybil and because of that our dominators do not work. We've been ordered to find...and protect him...Kougami-kun has left the MWPSB and if you help there is a chance that your life...and your position in the MWPSB will be in danger...Sybil is going to be completely restored tomorrow...this is our only opening...We have one shot to make a difference..."

"I'm not ordering anyone to follow me into this...but I can't do this alone...so please...help me" Ginoza bowed his head. It was the first time that he'd done something so humble. The sudden gesture caught his own unit off guard. He'd always been so cold to Enforcers, and treated them like dogs, but for the first time he admitted that he needed them.

"I'm in"

"Me too." two of the enforcers from Unit 2 joined.

Looking up Ginoza was in shock that no one left. He put his faith in everyone, latent criminals and Inspectors alike. Knowing that there was a risk that any of them could turn him in to Kasei. "Really?"

"That bastard Makishima killed Sasayama...Sasayama was our friend too, and if Kasei had anything to do with Kagari then let's take her out." chimed one of the enforcers.

"The Sybil system took away my freedom. I have no problem taking it down" agreed an Enforcer form unit 3.

Inspector Momota from unit 3 walked closer to Ginoza. "You will have the full cooperation of Division 3." she smiled "We risk our lives every day to protect people...and if the system we are using to defend is corrupt..then we have even more of a duty to protect this city."

Akane smiled "Thank you everyone." She began to explain their line of attack, although they weren't sure what they were getting themselves into, they were sure it was worth it to protect their friends and the city. "Also...Kougami Shinya...since he's run away...Chief Kasei has issued a kill on sight order...I'd appreciate it if you ignored that order...and...help Kogami-san..." _He's the game changer..._ she looked down.

"No worries. We've got this" Aoyanagi, the division 2 Inspector nodded.

Ginoza looked at his teams. "Good luck..."

As the room emptied and the units took their positions Masaoka called out to his son. "Nobuchika...I want you to take something with you." the older Enforcer walked to a small box tucked underneath all of his paints. "We can't use a product of the Sybil system to destroy the Sybil system...and we can't trust it as protection." Opening the box, he handed the small revolver to Ginoza.

"Why do you still have this?" he looked down at the gun in his palm.

"I knew that one day, these damn talking guns would be our end. I needed to defend myself."

He handed the gun back to him. "Then you take it. Protect yourself."

He shook his head. "Nobuchika...I've been a horrible father...the least I could do is protect you...the only way I know how." he walked out of his apartment and followed the units out.

Ginoza tucked the gun into his waist band and walked out to the parking garage. "Akane, Yayoi...good luck. I'm sorry that I have to send you guys on such a dangerous mission but you have to locate Makishima, I'm also sending two enforcers from division 3 with you. The rest of us are going to expose Sybil."

The two nodded and hurried into their car. They had narrowed down Makishima's whereabouts based off of the facial recognition scanners. Zoning in on three buildings, they knew that Kougami must have figured it out as well. He's always had a better intuition then any of them. Looking up at the buildings Akane sighed heavily. _Which one would Kougami-san go to..._ Examining the buildings further she decided on the tallest building based on the fact that Kougami would be pursuit of Makishima; Being the dramatic person that he was she knew that he was more likely to pick a setting that would give him more room to make an escape. That ruled out the two smaller warehouse buildings. As they pulled up to it, they immediately got out of the car and ran into the building. Going past the lobby they took the main staircase up the floors, listening closely to any sound of struggle. "This way, stick together!"_ Please let me be right..._ She ran up the flight, hearing an occasional gun shot and grunt she knew she was going to the right area. _Thank god...Kougami-san I'm coming._

"Inspector Tsunemori! We have a problem here!" One of the enforcers shouted. Turning around she noticed that sybil drones followed them and barricaded the exit in the lobby. These large headed and friendly drones were normally used for crowd control, and in most cases they were not intimidating. However, a horde of them enticed a different reaction.

"Ex Enforcer Kougami Shinya is to be eliminated failure to comply will result in your immediate disposal." the large headed drone spoke, a large smile permanently plastered on its face.

"Ah Shut up!" one of the enforcers kicked the drone down, sending it tumbling into the others. Looking over his shoulder he cracked his knuckles. "Inspector Tsunemori, you and Yayoi go on ahead. We've got this." Akane's chocolate eyes widened. She knew that they were overwhelmingly out numbered but she had no choice. She had to complete the mission. The enforcer punched another drone as they kept coming "Inspector! We got it under control" he cried out. The two Enforcers continued to fight the drones.

"R-Right!" She nodded and hurried into the stair well, Yayoi followed her up. They continued up the emergency staircase until hearing another gun shot. "This way" Akane swung open the door to the fifth floor and hurried down the hall following the sound of fighting. _If the sybil drones found us so quickly than Chief Kasei will have no problem getting to us! I need to find him! _She was so deep in thought running was no longer a conscious movement, she was completely detached from her surroundings that she failed to notice the drone coming up behind them.

"Inspector!" Yayoi tackled her down causing the blast to miss Akane. Instantly Yayoi held up her dominator.

"MWPSB drone, enforcement not needed." the dominator spoke before turning off.

"Dammit!" she looked up and punched her hand through the fire extinguisher case."Inspector go! Find him!" more drones were coming up. Her eyes watered as she blew the foam onto the drones, her hand bleeding from the broken case.

"Yayoi! I can't-" Akane shook her head as she stood up behind her.

"He'll die without you! Find the other staircase head to the roof! Go!" she cried and blew more foam into the drones, slowing them down. As the drones struggled behind the thickness of the foam she notices a few exposed gas pipes. She watched Akane hurry out of the halls heading to the other staircase. Yayoi ran down the hall, drawing the drones to chase her instead. She called Shion on her wrist communicator. Every few feet she used her fire extinguisher to break open the gas pipe. "Shion! I'm at the old Yatanagami building off of the highway! Fifth floor following a gas line. Where's the gas meter in this building?!" She panted as she continued to run.

"Yayoi!" she hurried typing rapidly on her computer, locating Yayoi's in the building. "Yatanagami...ummm...you're close! Fifth floor has a maintenance computer room two doors from your left. The gas valve is located on the south wall." she panicked hearing the agonizing yell from Yayoi. "What's going on!?"

Barley missing a blast from the drones she held on to her injured shoulder and hurried into the maintenance room. Going to the door she broke it open with the blunt end of the extinguisher, and tried turning the old valve. "Come on... please... please..." She looked over the shoulders seeing the drones approaching. "Come on!" she pushed with all of her might finally releasing the gas through out the building.

"Yayoi! what's happening!?" Shion yelled.

"I love you..." she whispered before turning off her communicator. The female enforcer grabbed the lighter out of her pocket and ignited the flame, throwing it toward the drones; she ducked down. The flame sparked a large explosion through out the floor, destroying the remaining drones.

Hearing the explosion Akane finally reached the room, her eyes watery. _Yayoi..._. She knew what needed to be done. She looked up and found Kougami, his gun to Makishima, instinctually she raised her dominator. "Kougami-san!" she cried out. It was the first time that she'd seen him since he made her a promise to rain a detective.

He glanced at her. "Inspector, allow me to kill him. After that I don't care what you do to me. Use it on lethal if you have to...I won't have a reason to be here after that..." he aimed his gun at Makishima.

The white haired killer had his hands raised over his head and chuckled. "I couldn't have written a better ending myself, this is what it all pans out to...this moment that Kougami Shinya has wanted for the past three years...He can finally exact revenge on the murderer of his fellow teammate." he laughed "Ironically, I wasn't the one to kill that poor enforcer, I merely gave the means to the killer. The murderer is the very person you call Chief"

Kougami's eyes widened "What did you say?" he cocked the hammer on the revolver back.

Makishima smirked "The true form of the sybil system...imagine that every mastermind that could not be judged was used as the sybil system. I embrace death Kougami-kun. I'd rather be dead than a part of something like that. Just know that your precious Akane-chan would be used as cattle just the same. All of division 1 will be wiped out" he chuckled to himself "In the end none of it will matter Kougami-kun, even your little friend, the enforcer he was killed protecting the very system that caused him to be outlawed by society. Murdered in cold blood by your chief because he saw what he shouldn't have..."

-Sybil system headquarters.

Ginoza, Masaoka, and Shion moved downstairs in the basement of the welfare building. He was determined to find what Kagari saw down there. The team was no longer in denial, they accepted that there was a strong chance that Kagari was dead, and if he was then they needed to make sure that his death was not in vain. "Are you sure that you can hack this?" Ginoza asked; his eyes narrowing seeing how impenetrable the door looked. Hacking into the welfare building was no easy task, however if it was possible then Shion was one of the few people that could do it.

"Of course I can..." the blonde analyst eyes were red, tears streaming down her face. _Dammit Yayoi..._

"I need you to pull yourself together...If we're lucky we'll still be alive later to grieve, but until then we need to make sure that no one else has to die for this...now do it...open the door." He crossed his arms over his chest. He knew his words were cold but now was not the time to allow grievances to affect the task at hand.

She placed the wires on the door and connected her computer to it "It'll take a few..." she wiped her tears from her cheek and put a cigarette between her lips. As the computer tried to decode the door she searched for her lighter.

"Something wrong?" Masaoka called out from keeping watch.

Shion continued to type into the machine and shook her head, a single tear fell from her eye "No...I just forgot that I lent someone my lighter..." she dropped the cigarette from between her red lips. After a few moments the lights blinked green on her computer "I'm in..."

"Already?" Ginoza looked at the door as it began to open. His dark green eyes widened at the sight before him. "This...it can't be..."

"What the hell is this...?" Shion stood up, shaking her head in disbelief. "They're harvesting brains...?"

"This...this is what we're fighting to protect...?" Masaoka's eyes widened in shock. "Kagari...was killed for this...?" he clenched his hand around his dominator. "No more...this ends here."

Ginoza looked to Shion. "Spread it...send the message out..." _Society will figure out what to do with this..._

She recorded the sight with her phone and within a few minutes it was uploaded to the internet. "What now boss?"

"Now...we burn it to the ground...and hope that it does the trick..." _And hope that Tsunemori and Kougami have succeeded... _He called in division 2 and what was left of 3 and began fire. The enforcers and inspectors threw there dominators and badges into the flame. As they all made it outside, they looked at the building. "Now..."

"I think it's safe to say that we've all been fired." Shion typed on her computer overriding the fire walls and accessing the failsafe demolition mode. It was built into the welfare building on the event that it was taken over by an enemy force.

"I think it's better to say that we all quit" Masaoka stood proudly by his son as they way watched the building cave in on itself.

As they made there way to their car a partially dismembered Kasei walked out of the building. "Did you think you could defy me Ginoza-kun?" she held her dominator on destroyer mode.

He turned around quickly and it only took him a second to realize that she had it pointed to his father. "No!" he drew the revolver from his waistband, cocked the hammer back and pulled the trigger. He continued firing at the robot until she fell to the ground and his gun ran out of bullets.

Masaoka looked at his son, watching as he dropped the revolver to the ground and panted heavily. "Nobuchika...are you ok?"

Ginoza nodded. "I'm fine."

–

Makishima smirked "Yes...and that's your precious Sybil system...that saddest part is that the only way that you could beat me was to think like me...become a criminal... lose all of your morals..." he chuckled. "I'm going to miss our games Kougami-kun" he quickly glanced at Akane. "But maybe I could take one more thing from you before I go." quickly he drew his pocket knife and headed toward the young inspector. Kougami fired three times but missed him, due to Makishima's agility and swiftness.

He knew that he only had three more shots and Makishima already grabbed Akane. Knowing that she couldn't use her dominator as a gun she used all of her mighty to hit him in the head with it. Momentarily getting him off balance with the sudden blow, Kougami fired three shots into his head. Akane watched as his lifeless body hit the ground by her feet. His knife by his side. The knife that took the life of her best friend.

It was finally over...Makishima was dead, and Shion's video spread like wildfire. Society lost faith in the sybil system, slowly but surely it was going to destroy itself.

Kougami looked at her and dropped his gun. "Inspector Tsunemori...it's your turn..." he closed her eyes and held his arms open embracing death. _Sasayama...you can rest in peace now..._

Akane picked up her dominator, her eyes quickly filled with tears. She held the Dominator, her hands shaky. "Crime Coefficient is 305. An ex Enforcer registered at the Criminal Investigation Department. Enforcement status runaway. Enforcement mode is lethal. Target is a threat destroyer mode." the dominator spoke. His crime coefficient went up quite a bit since during the whole ordeal.

The young Inspector dropped her dominator and ran into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried in his chest. "You're an idiot!" The sudden gesture caught him off guard but he looked down at her and held her tight. "Don't you ever leave me again..." she whispered.

"Isn't this touching..." a partially destroyed Chief Kasei walked toward them. The metallic skeleton that was usually hidden behind the false skin was exposed as her eye twitched. "Now I can destroy Kougami Shinya and Tsunemori Akane. It's a shame I really wanted Akane-chan's brain in my system" she chuckled. "Bu it's too late now" She held her dominator up at them in lethal mode.

Akane clenched him tighter. _If I am to die in this moment...then I'm glad that I'm in his arms... _

Kougami glared at Kasei. "I'm sorry Akane...forgive me." he kissed her forehead and pushed her away forcefully. He figured that Akane's clear psycho pass should keep her safe.

"Kougami-san!" Akane screamed as she hit the ground. She watched as Kasei pulled the trigger. In an instant she got up and lunged toward Kasei's legs. The hit caused her aim to be off and allowing Kougami to dodge the beam. She struggled to get the dominator out of her hands, but she was easily over powered by the machine. "Kougami-san!" she screamed as Kasei reached for the dominator.

The spikey haired Enforcer hurried behind her and grabbed Kasei, flipping her over his shoulder. Grabbing her in a head lock he easily tore her head off and tossed it away from them. "Inspector are you ok?" he walked over to her.

She nodded. "I'm fine, thank you, are you alright?"

He smirked "You...are the most reckless woman I've ever met..." he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Shinya, Inspector Tsunemori, you're alright." Yayoi and one of the Enforcers from division 3 walked on to the roof. The female enforcer held on to her side and began to cough up some smoke from the explosion earlier. Aside from a few cuts, she was overall ok.

Akane smiled looking at them. "Yayoi! You're ok."

She nodded and took her lighter out as she looked at what was left of chief Kasei. She dropped the lighter on top of her, setting it on fire. "Let's go home..."

Kougami helped Akane up and walked toward the door. He looked down feeling the resistance for the young inspector. "There's no way we can go back downstairs."

Yayoi smiled "Are rides here" she pointed to the sky. Looking up they saw a small aircraft landing and a medical crew.

As they gathered inside and was transported to the hospital Akane looked at Kougami, she hadn't left his side since they were picked up. "What are you going to do now...?"

He frowned. "I guess I'll leave...I don't need to be a detective anymore...Makishima's done..."

"I'm going with you." her eyes lit up.

"You still have a future. There's no need for you to leave all of this behind...You're a hero..."

She shook her head. "No...it means nothing...without you..." she took his hand into hers and placed it against her heart. "I will stay with you...and carry your burdens with you..." she smiled to herself and leaned against him.

You'll never walk alone  
I'll go with you  
I'll bear all your sins  
No matter what they are  
I'll walk  
A pathless path  
With you

Seven years have passed since the fall of the Sybil system. The city immediately put in place a judicial branch and a stronger police force. Enforcers were promoted to Investigators and worked equally with their partners. All of the dominators were taken offline and deposed off. The world wasn't ready to be left alone, it needed structure and order; and above all it needed someone to enforce that order and structure. The criminals that were put into prison were finally going to get a chance to defend themselves in a court of law and to be fairly judged. All latent criminals that never committed a crime were released into the world again. Society adjusted to this reality. Even though crimes rates began to rise again the police force was better prepared, as they employed more officers.

Unit 1 of the MWPSB was honored as heroes. Their discovery of the true form of the Sybil System not only saved their city from further being objected to it, but from allowing Sybil to spread world wide. Ginoza was promoted from Senior executive inspector to Chief of the police force, replacing Kasei. He over looked the lower units and made sure that criminals had the right to a trial. He still believed in justice despite everything that happened, if anything his beliefs only grew stronger. As for the rest of the unit, Masaoka remained in the MWPSB, to stay close to his son and trained the other divisions how to use a real gun and how to rely on their on instincts and detective skills. Shion left the MWPSB, she was cleared of being a latent criminal and was allowed to start her practice as a doctor. Yayoi started playing music again, although she didn't do it professionally she enjoyed it as a pass time. Akane was promoted to chief executive Inspector, and Kougami was promoted to the head of the homicide division.

–

Akane hurried through the apartment and put her earring on. Her hair had grown quite a bit in the last few years, reaching just past her shoulders. "Shinya! We're going to be late." she called out down the hall.

He sighed and walked out straightening his tie. "I'm sorry it took a little longer than I thought to get here. Pops needed help teaching the trainees." he kissed her cheek "I'll make it up to you, I promise." he grinned looking down at her.

She sighed and pulled him into a soft kiss, cupping his cheek. "Welcome home."

He brushed his lips against her; his hand moved down against her dress, lingering at her the small bump. Her dress flowed against her stomach so it wasn't very noticeable. "Ya know we should come up with a name for him, or everyone is going to push their suggestions on us."

She laughed "We just found out that it's going to be a boy, give me some time."

An energetic six year old came hurrying down the hallway. She had her mother's big brown eyes and black hair like her father, it was pulled into a ponytail with a bow. "Papa!"

He scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "Hey, did you have fun at Grandpa's house while mommy and daddy were at work?"

She nodded happily and high fived him. "Uh-huh!"

Akane watched the two from the door. Even though seven years passed since they got married she was still surprised at how fatherhood agreed with him; it gave him something else to protect. "Let's go, Ginoza-san is going to get upset if we're late...again"

He took her hand and led her out. "Gino's cranky regardless. It's a good thing they stopped checking his psycho pass or he'd be labeled a latent criminal by now."

Akane giggled shaking her head as they got into the car. Kana looked up at her father. "Papa's what's latent criminal?"

He kissed her head. "They don't exist anymore Kana, you don't have to worry about it." He strapped her into her car seat and got in the drivers seat. This was the world that he wanted, a world where he knew that his child was safe to be passionate about something and not worry about her psycho pass getting clouded. She was free to be upset and grieve, free to do whatever career she wanted. She could live. If the Sybil system didn't fall he wouldn't want to bring a child into that world.

They arrived at the restaurant, and was flagged down by the drunk blonde doctor, waving her hands."Ne! Shinya-kun! Akane-chan over here!"

Yayoi sighed and took the wine glass from her. "You're being too loud."

Ginoza adjusted his glasses "You two are late."

"Grandpops!" Kana ran straight to Masaoka and he pulled her on to his lap, he couldn't hide his joy. He loved spending time with Kana. He's since given up on the notion that his stubborn son was going to have children, so Kana was the closet grand child he was going to have.

"Ginoza-san forgive us." Akane stared up at him with her big eyes and he sighed.

"Whatever" he huffed and crossed his arms.

Kougami took a seat beside him as his wife. "Oi, Gino, you've certainly gotten softer over the years. If this was a few years back we'd get a lecture for sure." he poured himself a bottle of wine.

"Ne Akane-chan, don't let Shinya have all the fun" She began to pour a glass for the young inspector.

"N-no I can't, I'm..." she blushed and looked down at her stomach.

"Eh? You're pregnant again? Congrats! Cheers!" she clanked her glass with Yayoi's and took another drink.

Although, most of them still worked in the MWPSB they still didn't see each other as often due to their new found positions and status. Every few months or so they agreed to meet up for dinner and have a drink for the ones that they've lost.

They enjoyed their dinner and their time together, and once again went their separate ways. Kougami held the sleeping Kana to his chest and gently stroked her back. "It was good seeing you all again." Akane chimed and waved.

"Like wise Missy, see you at work tomorrow?" Masaoka smiled putting out his cigarette.

"Mhmm I'll be there bright and early."

"You guys should stop by the club sometime. Yayoi has a gig in week or so." Shion wrapped her arms around the tall raven haired girl and leaned against her.

"Sounds good. Count us in" he laughed "I haven't heard Yayoi play since...well since we had to arrest her." he received a sour glare from her. "If that didn't happen then you would have never joined the unit."

"I guess so..." she smiled to herself. "Things happen for a reason..."

Kougami raised an eyebrow looking at a young woman with blonde hair, watching them shyly from the bus stop. "Isn't that Mai Momota from division 2?" he smirked "Gino I think she's waiting for you."

Ginoza adjusted his glasses. "G-Goodnight!" he huffed, looked down and walked away from the unit and toward Mai.

Although the team was too far to hear them, they watched how happy Mai got as she shyly held his hand and they made there way down the street. Kougami laughed to himself as waved good night to his friends and began to head home. _I would have never thought this was going to be the life for me...I never knew that I would even want this kind of life...or that I deserved this kind of happiness. _He looked over at his wife and held her hand looked up at him and smiled happily, lacing her fingers with his. _She led me to redemption..._

I will stay with you  
Hold me with  
Your hands  
With all your heart  
Don't be afraid  
You'll be okay, if you're with me

**The End.**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that, I worked really hard and I did my best to keep everyone in character. If you liked it and would like for me to write more Psycho Pass stories please review. Both quotes are from the 2nd ending "All Alone With You" by EGOIST.


End file.
